Aún amanece gratis
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Solamente puede sacar dos aspectos positivos de aquella situación: no todo ha salido tan mal como esperaba y aún amanece gratis. Este fic participa de "Amigo Invisible de Invierano" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación". Para JessyRiddleFriki.


**Aún amanece gratis**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible de Invierano" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

**Para:** JessyRiddleFriki.

**Petición: **James Sirius/Rose: en plan pareja (pueden no serlo todavía). Si aparece Albus y Lily, que sean Gryffindor. James-Gryffindor, Rose- Ravenclaw como en la imagen.

**Fanart:** art/James-Potter-and-Rose-Weasley-302378307 de catiielove.

**Aclaración:** ¿Qué decirte Jessy? Espero que te guste está locura que se me ha ocurrido a último momento. Transcurre en La Madriguera y no en Hogwarts. Plasma un poco el canon mental que tengo en cuanto a James y a Rose si fueran... Bueno, esto tienes que descubrirlo cuando sigas leyendo.

* * *

El verano ha llegado y no es de extrañarse que La Madriguera se convierta en centro de congregación familiar. Rose ya se ha acostumbrado a que todos los rincones sean inundados por las bromas y risas de sus primos. Es difícil no acostumbrarse al bullicio cuando creces en una familia numerosa como es la suya y a ella le gusta que sea de ese modo.

También se ha acostumbrado a los partidos de Quiddich que sus primos improvisan en el patio trasero y que a menudo terminan en peleas amistosas. Ella no participa del tal actividad ya que ha tenido la suerte de heredar el miedo a las escobas de su madre y en cambio, se queda sentada observándolos jugar junto a su prima Molly.

El sol dorado de verano brilla en lo alto del cielo, iluminando las colinas que se divisan a lo lejos. Fred y Albus son los que cargan el pesado cargamento que contiene las pelotas para el juego y a juzgar por el sonido que ocasiona cuando lo mueven; a Rose le da la impresión de que una de las bludgers ya está más que lista para comenzar a romper escobas.

Dominique lleva el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta mientras que Lily se ha hecho un moño del cual escapan algunos mechones, del cuello de Roxanne cuelga un silbato plateado ya que ella siempre es la encargada de dar comienzo al juego y es Lucy quien anota los tantos que van marcando cada equipo.

Rose ha reparado en el detalle que siempre forman los mismos equipos. Por un lado está al mando Albus que va en posición de cazador junto Roxanne y Lily es la encargada de capturar la snich. Por la otra parte se encuentra Dominique que también va en posición de cazadora junto con su hermano Louis y James como el buscador del equipo. Fred y Hugo ocupan la posición de golpeadores, mandando bludgers en dirección a los jugadores. Mientras Fred juega en el equipo de Albus, Hugo lo hace en el equipo de Dominique.

— ¡Todos en sus posiciones! —grita Roxanne e inmediatamente todos se encuentran apostados en sus posiciones correspondientes—. A la cuenta de tres, voy a lanzar la quaffle. Uno. Dos. ¡Tres!

La pelota se eleva en el aire con el sol arrancándole destellos y Louis y Albus se apresuran a capturarla. Es Louis quien la captura la quaffle y avanza a toda velocidad en dirección a la portería que han improvisado con un aro metálico suspendido en el aire por medio de magia. Rose no divisa la snich pero puede escuchar el zumbido penetrándole los oídos.

Tanto James como Lily se mantienen atentos a la posible aparición de la pelota dorada y Rose no puede evitar que su mirada este pendiente de su primo. James lleva unos pantalones anchos que le permiten comodidad a la hora de volar en la escoba y lleva una camiseta que hace relucir su cuerpo tonificado por el deporte. Ella no puede evitar sonrojarse levemente al descubrirse pensando en el cuerpo tonificado de su primo y como si James pudiera leer sus pensamientos, le hace una guiñada que parece pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de sus primos.

—Louis anota y son diez puntos para el equipo de Dominique —anuncia Lucy—. Fred ha dirigido una bludger en dirección a Dominique y la cazadora pierde la quaffle.

Rose siente el rostro ardiéndole debido al calor de la mañana o quizás debido a la mirada de James sobre ella.

— ¿Desde cuándo Lucy es tan buena relatando los partidos? —le pregunta a Molly quien como no puede ser de otro modo ha decidido ponerse a un poco de la literatura muggle que su madre le recomienda.

—Quiere ser comentarista cuando empiece el próximo año en Hogwarts —dice con una sonrisa—. Deberías escucharla cuando agarra una pluma, finge que es un megáfono y comienza a relatar la final entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

— ¿Y quién gana? —pregunta Rose con curiosidad.

—Hufflepuff —Rose no se extraña en absoluto, Lucy es una Hufflepuff se le mire por donde se le mire a diferencia de su hermana que fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw al igual que ella—. No me gusta el Quiddich pero de cierto modo me complace que Lucy piense que nuestra casa puede llegar hasta la final.

—El año pasado no han jugado tan mal —contesta Rose—. Ese chico llamado Steve es un buen buscador y gracias a él ganaron los últimos partidos. Dominique también es una buena cazadora.

—Han jugado bien pero eso no les ha llevado a la Copa. Hay que admitirlo pero ha sido un golpe duro para todos, sobre todo para los Gryffindor, que Slytherin haya ganado la última copa y todo gracias a Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

James la está observando desde la distancia y ella nuevamente puede sentir el calor de su mirada en ella. Lo que más le ha gustado de él desde que tiene memoria son sus ojos, es cierto que no parecen dos esmeraldas como los de Albus y tampoco tienen ese brillo llamativo que tienen los ojos de Lily, pero tienen algo que les hace especiales en opinión de Rose.

Ella vuelve a sentir el rostro encendido e internamente está rezando para que sus mejillas no se vuelvan rosadas y la delaten. Le gusta ese juego de miradas que él ha instaurado desde aquella vez que se atrevió a robarle un beso entre las estanterías solitarias de la biblioteca.

—Lily ha encontrado la snich pero por alguna razón James parece no darse cuenta de ello —sigue relatando Lucy—. Fred aprovecha la distracción para lanzar una bludger en su dirección y James sigue concentrado en otra cosa sin ser el partido, acaba de caer de su escoba. ¡Tenemos un Potter en la luna!

Rose es la primera en ponerse de pie y correr a su lado cuando lo ve caer de la escoba. El juego inmediatamente se detiene, todos se acercan para ver cómo se encuentra y James suelta un pequeño jadeo.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —pregunta Dominique quien evidentemente está enfadada porque su buscador se encuentra atontado en el suelo.

—Creo que se ha golpeado la cabeza —es Hugo quien está hablando—. Está algo atontado.

—Yo le ayudo a ir adentro —se ofrece Rose y envuelve la cadera de James con su brazo, ayudándolo a que se ponga en pie—. Con un poco de agua seguro regresa a la normalidad.

James sonríe contra el hueco de su cuello y ella debe contenerse para no sonreír junto con él. A pesar de que un buscador falta, el partido continúa disputándose y Lucy retoma su relato mientras comenta la desventaja con la que va a jugar el equipo de Dominique.

Una vez dentro de La Madriguera se dirigen a la cocina. Rose sirve un poco de agua fresca en un vaso y lo extiende en dirección a su primo. Él corta la distancia que hay entre ellos y une sus bocas en un rápido beso. Sus manos acarician suavemente la cintura de Rose y con sus pulgares describe círculos invisibles. Ella suelta un gemido de sorpresa pero no tarda en corresponder el beso.

—Lo que necesito no es agua —dice James con una sonrisa—, son tus labios. Extrañaba besarte tu boca y tus besos. Creo que me he vuelto adicto a ellos.

— ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan poético que no me he dado cuenta?

—Ser ciego y ser amado, es en este mundo en que nada hay completo, una de las formas más extrañamente perfecta de la felicidad —recita él—. ¿Impresionada?

—Estoy impresionada, muy impresionada—admite—. No puedo creer que te hayas aprendido mi cita preferida de Les Miserables.

—Ya ve lo que soy capaz de hacer por usted, señorita Weasley —toma el rostro de su prima entre sus manos y le besa nuevamente en los labios—. He llegado a una importante conclusión: me gusta el verano. Me gusta que pasemos tiempo juntos y que por un momento te olvides de tus libros. A veces me siento celoso de ellos, ¿sabes? Le dedicas más tiempo que a mí.

Rose le da un suave golpe en el hombre y él aprovecha el momento para envolverla entre sus brazos para no dejarla escapar. Ella tiene las mejillas rosadas y sus ojos azules resplandecen de forma intensa ante la expectativa de que su primo vuelva a besarla de esa forma que él solamente sabe.

— ¡Yo no hago tal cosa! —exclama fingiéndose ofendida—. Quizás en época de pruebas pero tú siempre serás más importante. ¿Te confieso algo? A mí también me gusta el verano. Me gusta el calor, me gusta verte jugar Quiddich con esa camiseta que me regala una magnífica visión y saber que puedo perderme en tu boca.

—Me he dado cuenta que desde que estamos juntos te has vuelto más pervertida. No puedo culparte, tengo un cuerpo de infarto y de todos los Weasley yo soy el más apuesto por eso es que te has enamorado de mí.

—Me he enamorado de ti por tu cuerpo de infarto y por la humildad que tanto te caracteriza —contesta Rose—. Pero en algo tienes razón, eres el más apuesto de todos los Weasley.

James se inclina hacía su rostro y sus labios rozan los suyos lentamente. Rose siente un cosquilleo incesante en las manos y el cosquilleo se intensifica cuando él finalmente une sus bocas. Al principio él beso es suave pero cuando ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se profundiza y se ve invadida por una lengua juguetona. Disfruta del beso pero no puede evitar las manos que le recorren el abdomen en una caricia que trata ser delicada pero no por eso deja de ser lujuriosa.

—James —dice ella en medio del beso—, alguien puede vernos. Cualquiera podría entrar de un momento a otro.

—No te preocupes, Rosie.

La mano que recorre el abdomen se desvía en dirección al muslo descubierto y de un momento al otro, Rose se encuentra sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras que James se encuentra entre sus piernas, acariciando su muslo y su espalda con la mano que tiene libre. Cuando los labios buscan el hueco de su cuello, ella no puede evitar gemir descaradamente.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?

La voz de Ron Weasley suena de forma estridente. Su rostro luce congestionado por la incredulidad del momento.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ron? —es la voz de su madre.

—Es lo que quiero saber yo. ¿Qué se supone que hace mi hija sentada en una mesa con las piernas abiertas mientras su primo besa ardientemente su cuello? —pregunta, su rostro se ha puesto rojo como su cabello—. ¡Harry ven aquí!

Su madre Hermione y su tío Harry no tarda en aparecer en la cocina, ella ahoga un grito de sorpresa mientras que a él pule sus lentes pensando que se trata de una imagen equivocada. Lo cierto es que Rose se encuentra con la respiración agitada mientras que James aún permanece acomodado entre sus piernas. Ella lo aparta y se baja de la mesa de un salto.

—Papá no es lo que crees, te lo puedo explicar.

— ¿Qué me vas a explicar? Yo vi con mis propios ojos como este depravado sexual se propasaba contigo —Ron se voltea en dirección a James y lo sujeta por el cuello de la camiseta—. Voy a acabar contigo.

Harry se sujetar a su amigo antes de que intente algo contra su hijo y Hermione quien permanecía rígida, reacciona y se dirige a su hija:

— ¿Qué es todo esto, Rose? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Es cierto lo que está diciendo tu padre?

Rose balbucea antes de hablar.

—Yo puedo explicarlo.

—Entonces comienza a hacerlo antes que termine por desollar a este mal nacido —dice Ron—. Y tú Harry, ¿cómo has educado a tu hijo? ¿Acaso no le enseñaste a tu hijo que no es correcto intentar seducir a su prima?

Sus primos poco a poco se han ido aglomerando en la cocina, los gritos de Ron le han llamado la atención y observan atentamente la situación.

— ¿Por qué Rose se encuentra con el cabello despeinado? —señala Lucy.

—Eso mismo es lo que quiero saber yo —interviene Hermione—. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí, Rosie?

Rose tiene las mejillas coloreadas y James se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Nos estábamos besando —es él quien habla.

— ¿Cómo qué se estaban besando? —nuevamente grita Ron.

—Has escuchado bien tío, nos estábamos besando. En realidad hace tiempo que estamos saliendo y estábamos buscando el momento indicado para hablar con ustedes.

— ¿Quieres decir que ustedes...? —Harry no se anima a terminar de formular la pregunta.

—No, no, no —se apresura a negar Rose—. Nosotros nunca hemos tenido ese tipo de intimidad.

—No intentes negarlo, Rose. Yo los he visto.

—Solamente nos estábamos besando y absolutamente nada más —afirma ella—. Yo quiero a James.

—Y yo la quiero a ella.

Ron niega fervientemente con la cabeza.

—Esto no puede ser posible, ustedes son primos y tienen la misma sangre, no pueden compartir ese tipo de sentimientos.

—No elegimos sentir lo que sentimos.

—Solamente sucede —completa James.

— ¿Solamente sucede? —repite Ron mientras que vuelve a sujetarlo por el cuello de la camiseta y Harry vuelve a lanzarse sobre su amigo para impedir que golpeé a su hijo.

Varios murmullos comienzan a extenderse por la cocina. Molly no sabe cómo reaccionar ante el hecho que dos de sus primos compartan un romance, Lucy y Dominique discuten acerca de qué género va a ser el primer hijo que tengan, Albus no puede creer lo que está sucediendo, Fred se frota los oídos pensando que ha oído mal la conversación y Hugo se mira los pies nerviosamente. Rose no puede evitar reparar en la mirada de decepción de su madre y la mirada iracunda de su padre.

— ¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto en nuestra familia? —se pregunta Ron mientras se sujeta la cabeza con las manos.

—Los Black se han casado entre primos durante varias generaciones —interviene Harry—. Sirius me contó que sus padres eran primos de primer o segundo grado.

—No puedo creer que estés consintiendo esto, Harry —dice Hermione.

—Piénsalo de este modo, Hermione: ya ha sucedido y no creo que podamos hacer nada para cambiarlo —responde—. Podemos oponernos o aceptarlo y llevarlo con normalidad tanto como podamos.

James le agradece a su padre por lo bajo y este le palmea el hombro. A Ron no le gusta la idea de aceptar que su hija tenga ese tipo de relación con su primo y Hermione se muestra reticente a aceptarlo, pero en comparación con su esposo, se muestra más abierta al diálogo.

Se instala un silencio incómodo mientras todos comparten miradas interrogativas. Hugo es el que rompe con ese silencio y se dirige a su prima Lily:

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no es un buen momento para decirles que estamos saliendo?

Ella abre los ojos de forma desorbitada y se muerde el interior de la mejilla al darse cuenta de que la mirada de su tío Ron y de su padre está posada en ellos. Ambos han oído el comentario y avanzan en dirección a ellos.

—Mírale el lado positivo —comenta James cuando la reprimenda comienza para su hermana y primo—, dos incestos descubiertos el mismo día y en la misma familia, eso es todo un récord. Ni siquiera los Black pueden presumir de tal hazaña.

— ¿Algo más que podamos rescatar de esta situación? —pregunta Rose, una tímida sonrisa comienza a formarse en su rostro.

—Nuestras cabezas no han rodado por el suelo y aún amanece gratis.

Ajenas a las voces mayores que resuenan en la sala, sus manos se unen en una eterna caricia de amor.


End file.
